1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a display device having a data selector circuit including an NMOS transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in the liquid crystal display, there is known a driving method of reversing polarities of written voltages with respect to a reference voltage for any given plural lines. For example, in a case of performing dot inversion every two lines, polarities of written voltages are reversed with respect to the reference voltage for a certain data line every two horizontal periods. Also, there is known a so-called data selector circuit for inputting data signals, which correspond to grayscale values and are output from a data circuit, to the respective pixels in a time division manner via RGB switches. In a display device having the data selector circuit, for example, each of the data signals, which correspond to a grayscale value and are output from the data circuit, is written in each of the pixels via time division switches that are included in the data selector circuit. Further, as the time division switch, for example, an NMOS transistor is used (refer to JP2010-109286A).